Pups and the Son of the Sun
by Max waspace
Summary: When Chibi wakes up in a unfamiliar place, he must find assistance in a group of pups who always saved the day. Now if only the second in command of said pups didn't have "issues". Collab with Wolf Pause
1. Chapter 1

Chibiterasu is the child of the sun goddess Amaterasu, he is known by many names; Chibi, Mutt, Pooch, Squiddy, Dude, Boy, and Pork Chop. He is one of the few known to possess the all powerful celestial brush; to others the celestial brush was just ink on the tails of those who wield it. But in reality it is a powerful weapon.

Chibi's POV

As I groggily awoken from a dreamless slumber, I noticed that I was on some sort of bed. I slowly sat up, rubbing my head in confusion. I couldn't remember what had happened, last thing I knew, I was fighting off the darkness. After regaining some strength and the blurriness in my eyes cleared, I noticed that I was covered with some kind of binding material, preventing me from moving too much and all the ink on my tail was completely washed off, stopping me from using any of my powers.

After thinking about the current situation and watching a cat staring at me with curious eyes, I deducted that I must have fell into the demon's trap and now was captured, which obviously could only mean one thing, I'm in some sort of demon-led dungeon to be broken into an obedient slave. Thankfully there were no restraints on me and the demon cat that roamed around here, obviously here to prevent me from escaping, was so weak in comparison to me, and she could only run away from me. I noticed that my ink was not returning, so I will need to fight using my paws instead of relying on my powers as I once did.

When I jumped off the torture table and into the ground, I went through the first door I saw, praying that it wouldn't lead to more demons, or even the main boss in this dungeon. I entered the main room of the dungeon, and my eyes immediately zoomed towards the cages filled with helpless kittens that are most likely awaiting the same fate I had survived. Without hesitation, I ran over to the cages and went to town on the bars.

"Don't worry, I'm here to help!" I barked to the terrified kitties who started backing into the corner of the cages until the bars were no more. The kittens at first hesitated to climb out of their prison cells until I gestured them to come out. They slowly jumped out one by one and some kitten that I assumed was their leader came over and licked my fur. I soon directed them to destroy anything that looked liked it could be used for torture and they immediately went for some bottles on a shelf, knocking them into a nearby tub of water which happily destroyed the contents. I soon grabbed a handheld metal torture device and threw it into the now very bubbly water where it promptly exploded. After all the torture devices were now destroyed, I can finally fight off the demons inside the dungeon. But first, I need to find some ink.

Ryder's POV  
After a long day's work, Katie and I were heading back to her pet parlor to give Chase his long needed bath. Farmer Yumi had called in, needing the Paw Patrol to round up her animals again after the storm from the previous night wrecked the fence. Chase was tasked to find the animals, while Rocky was responsible to fix up a new fence. During the animal hunt, Chase ended up falling into a mud puddle while chasing a few stray pigs, landing him right into a bath at Katie's.

As we walked back to the parlor, I wondered why that snow white wolf pup with a black tip on its tail appeared out of nowhere in Adventure Bay woods since there were no wolves spotted ever in the forest and why he was wounded to the point that he looked like he was used as a punching bag.

I even tried to look up what kind of wolf it is to see where it might have came from, but no species of wolf looks anything like the snow white pup. The closest looking species was the white wolf, but those wolves live in the arctic, a place nowhere near Adventure Bay. At first I assumed it was just lost but then I remembered that canids, like wolves, had an excellent sense of "mapping" as Chase likes to call it and it also doesn't explain how he got so hurt, so that couldn't be it. Maybe it had something to do with the pup's injuries? Yeah that's probably it, it must have been wolf-napped and brought to the woods. But then why did they leave him so close to Adventure Bay is anyone's guess.

Either way, Chase will probably want the wolf pup to scram and never come back once he notices it sitting on a bed in Katie's pet parlor, since according to his words

"wolves are nothing but savage beasts that must either stay far away from civil beings or be eliminated, no matter the age," I still can't believe Chase would ever say that. I made sure he knew not to say that out loud in public, after all, wolves are what dogs could have become if humanity never cared for them and vice versa.

Once we got back to the pet parlor, Chase dashed into the parlor, hoping to get the mud off of him as soon as possible. When me and Katie entered, we found Chase sneezing like crazy.

I was shocked to find the inside was completely wrecked, with a whole bunch of kittens wrecking the place even further. The bathtub was also overflowing with shampoo bottles and soap, ruining it to the point that it couldn't be reused. I also noticed the cord for the hair dryer plunging into the water with pieces of hair dryer scattered around the place and floating in the water, the tub stained black from a presumed explosion.

Chase suddenly started to growl within sneezes and I looked at what Chase had saw. The bandaged wolf that Katie and Marshall worked so hard to save from its injuries was now standing right in the center of the mess with a smirk on its mug, tail raised high with a black stain on the tip. The wolf pup then started to bark at us, but I couldn't understand what he was saying. Chase started to growl louder, most likely he knew what the pup had just barked.

"Chase what did he say?" I asked Chase. Chase looked towards me with a scowl on his face.

"Looks like I win you horrid demons."


	2. Chapter 2

Chase's POV

I growled at the unknown wolf inside Katie's pet parlor, getting ready to pounce at the white horrid wolf after what he called us.

"We're not demons" Ryder told the white pup. The white pup stared at Ryder and tilted his head in confusion.

"If you are not demons and are really just humans, then I will rid the demon dog standing right in front of you!" the white wolf barked, which of course Ryder could not understand.

"Chase, translation?" Ryder asked me, but I was too preoccupied on taking down this degenerate. I immediately pounced towards the pup, but as soon as I got close, I found a massive pain across my chest, as if a sword slashed right at me. I stumbled back, gasping for air. I looked down at my chest, seeing there was no blood. What did that pup just do? I looked back up at the pup, now having a giant grin on his face.

"How'd you like that, demon dog?" the pup growled.

"What exactly did you do to me?" I growled back.

"And why should I tell you?" the pup retorted, then started waving his tail. I watched in confusion and suddenly, I felt the same pain as I did before. Grimacing in pain, I charged wildly at the pup, not knowing where he was. I was just about to hit him when he suddenly dashed out of the way, a trail of grass and flowers following him. I gawked at what had just happened.

"This is no ordinary pup, he has some sort of power!" I thought to myself. The white wolf was once again grinning at me, as though he was mocking me for not being able to touch him.

"Ruff! Tennis ball launcher!" I barked as the launcher came out from my pup pack. I smiled and launched multiple tennis balls at the wolf. The wolf didn't hesitate, however, and all the balls were soon cut in half. After a few more tennis ball launches, the balls suddenly stopped being sliced in half, and the wolf soon grew tired.

"I'll admit, you are persistent!" the wolf growled, jumping out of my range of tennis balls.

"Hah, you haven't seen the worst yet!" I replied and barked out my net. I shot the net directly onto the wolf, but once again, the net was sliced in half, rendering it useless. I growled, as that was the only net I packed in my launcher, but now the white pup seemed different. The black splotch was gone from his tail, leaving him as white as snow. The wolf pup growled and suddenly jumped into the other room, then coming back with his tail blackened once more.

"I won't let you capture me demon dog!" the pup howled.

"For the last time, I'm not a demon dog! I'm a regular dog! What don't you get?!" I shouted back. The pup froze.

"You're just a dog? Then why are you in this dungeon?" the pup asked.

"This isn't a dungeon, it's a pet parlor, and I'm here to take a bath!" I replied.

"A bath? You mean with water? Like this?" the pup asked again, this time having an evil grin on his face. Suddenly, I felt water washing over me, dousing my entire body.

"What in the world?! What happened? Why am I wet?" I howled in rage.

"You said you wanted a bath, right? I just gave you one" the pup laughed.

"Why you little, wait until I get my paws on you!" I growled.

"Ok Chase, that's enough. I don't want to see you getting into anymore trouble" Ryder jumped in. I was so focused on attacking the pup that I had completely forgotten that Ryder and Katie were still there.

"I'm sorry Ryder sir, I just wanted to teach this wolf a lesson" I replied.

"Well, it's really hard to understand the other pup since he barks a lot, and you never bothered with translating any of it" Ryder commented. I smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, he was trying to say he wanted to kill me because he thought I'm a demon dog" I answered.

"It doesn't matter now, it looks like you've already settled things here" Ryder dismissed.

Ryder's POV

It was scary watching Chase and the pup fight, but I'm glad it's over between the two. I've never seen Chase act like that ever before, not with the other pups, nor with me. It wasn't like Chase. First order of business though, I need to make a translation device for the pup. It would really help if I could understand him. I turned on my pup pad.

"Rocky, you there?" I asked through the pad.

"Yup! What do you need?" Rocky replied happily.

"I need you to make a translation device for barking" I answered.

"For barking? Why do you need that? All the pups can talk!" Rocky questioned.

"It's for a wolf we found in the forest. It would really help if you could make one" I replied.

"Ok Ryder, I'll see what I can do." Rocky replied, signing out. Now that Rocky was making the device, he needed to focus on the situation at the parlor. Katie was already starting to catch the cats that were running all over the place, and Chase and the wolf were staring each other down.

"Hey there little pup, what's your name?" I questioned the pup. The pup barked at me.

"Chase, translation?" I asked.

"He says it's Chibiterasu or Chibi for short, whatever that means" Chase growled, still staring intently at Chibi.

"Chibi huh? Where are you from?" I asked once more and the pup barked again.

"Man, the translator would really be helpful right about now" I thought.

"He says from a place called Nippon" Chase translated.

"Nippon huh? Never really heard of that place." I thought out loud.

"Pups, could you please stop fighting, it really thickens up the atmosphere." Chase rolled his eyes and stopped staring at Chibi. He got up and walked over to me, standing right next to my foot.

"I guess I don't need a bath anymore, that pup cleaned me up pretty good" Chase told me. "I'm heading back to the lookout." I nodded and Chase left, jumped in his truck and took off.

"Well, it looks like it's just me, Katie and you, Chibi." I commented. Chibi barked, starting to wag his tail.

"I still can't understand you, you know." I replied to the bark. I soon heard a screeching sound outside. I looked and saw Rocky in his truck with a collar in his mouth.

"I'm here with the device Ryder!" Rocky shouted into the building. I smiled and gestured to Rocky to come in.

"So where's this pup that I've heard so much about? I don't see him" Rocky asked.

"What do you mean? He's right in front of you!" I laughed.

"Him? But he isn't a white pup!" Rocky answered, sincerely confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked and Rocky told me that he had a few red stripes on his side and near his eyes.

"I think you're imagining things. He's a completely white pup!" I replied and then took the collar from Rocky. "Thanks for making this is such a hurry though, appreciate it.

"No problem!" Rocky answered and jumped back into his truck and drove away. When I went to put on the collar, the white pup had disappeared.

Chibi's Pow

"That pup, the gray one, he could actually see my godhood markings! How? I need to know! I trailed behind the one they called Rocky and jumped in behind him. He never noticed that I sat behind him and I observed him as he drove. He was humming a small tune and seemed to be in deep thought.

"Hello?" I asked and Rocky screamed, slamming the breaks until they skidded to a halt.

"You! You almost gave me a heart attack! Don't do that ever!" Rocky gasped.

"Aren't you supposed to be at the parlor?"

"Well, I wanted to ask you how you can see my true form" I asked.

"Your true form? You mean the red markings?" Rocky replied.

"Yea, those. No one here has been able to see it besides you!" I questioned.

"I don't know, I just see them." Rocky shrugged.

"Who are you anyways?"

"My name's Chibi, the child of the sun" I answered. Rocky laughed.

"Child of the sun, huh? Likely story, who are you actually?" Rocky asked once more. I gave him a glare, showing him that I wasn't kidding.

"Wait, you're actually Amaterasu's son? Why are you here?" Rocky asked.

"I don't know, I just found myself here!" I answered.

"Well, I don't know how to help you, I guess you can come back with me to the lookout" Rocky suggested and I nodded in agreement. As Rocky drove away, I started to feel a presence around me, something that was very familiar, but I couldn't pinpoint what it was. It felt my myself, but different in a way, different as though it was my shadow.


End file.
